


Образ любимого

by TaiD



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: F/F, унесенные ветром
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чисто условный фем-слэш</p>
            </blockquote>





	Образ любимого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somebody's Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1019) by Halrloprillalar. 



> Бета: algine
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

***

Скарлетт вытащила мертвеца во двор. «Легче убить, чем избавиться от трупа», – подумала она. Тело было тяжелым, так что ей несколько раз пришлось остановиться и отдышаться.

Дотащив янки до беседки, она присмотрела подходящее место и стала копать. Лопата была маленькой, и каждый раз, чтобы всадить ее в твердую, выжженную солнцем землю, приходилось низко наклоняться. В конце концов, Скарлетт просто опустилась на колени. Когда яма получилась достаточно глубокой, чтобы скрыть тело, Скарлетт уже была готова выть от злости и усталости.

Сорочка Мелани все еще была обмотана вокруг лица покойника, и Скарлетт решила не трогать ее. Не было никакого желания смотреть на раздробленный череп. Она не ощущала ни ужаса от соседства покойника, ни брезгливости, как подобало бы любой _леди_, только бесконечную усталость, да еще глухое, жестокое удовлетворение. «Еще одним поганым янки на свете меньше».

Она закидала тело землей и сверху набросала  разный мусор.  «Надо будет потом завалить это место мускатной лозой, она так кстати засохла». Затем  Скарлетт, прихрамывая, побрела назад в дом, где тщетно попыталась привести себя в порядок – платье было безнадежно запачкано кровью, а под ногти набилась красная грязь.

Впрочем, никто не обратил на это внимания, даже Мамушка.

Так или иначе, она пережила этот день. Уже вечером, в своей комнате она выпила немного виски и без сил упала на кровать. Тело ныло от усталости, в голове роились мрачные мысли. Теперь, в тишине, в темноте пустой спальни, снова и снова ей вспоминался тот ужасный янки, его мерзкое лицо, грохот выстрела, а затем окровавленное месиво на месте похабной ухмылки.

Она так и не почувствовала вины, несмотря на ясное осознание того, что она убила человека. «Ну а что, в конце-то концов, – подумала она, –  этого следовало ожидать». От всех невзгод, выпавших на ее долю, не только ее нежные руки стали грубыми и шершавыми – душа тоже загрубела и оделась в черствость, как в броню.

Только бы уснуть! Тогда хотя бы на несколько часов у неё будет передышка перед следующим трудным днем. «Хоть бы приснился Эшли!». Но сны не шли, ни легкие, ни мучительные, и ей хотелось от отчаянья грызть подушку. Она встала и, немного постояв в нерешительности, вышла из комнаты.

В полной темноте Скарлетт брела босиком по пыльным коридорам, бесцельно и бездумно, как сомнамбула. У комнаты Мелани она остановилась, задаваясь вопросом, какого черта ей понадобилось именно в этом крыле? Но идти обратно было слишком далеко, а Мелани – это хоть какая-то компания.

Скарлетт вошла без стука.

– Кто там? – спросила Мелани, и в темноте скрипнула кровать.

– Это Скарлетт, я… пришла спросить, все ли у тебя в порядке.

– Все хорошо, только не спится сегодня, – ответила Мелани, – побудешь со мной немного?

Скарлетт подошла и села на кровать. Она была рада, что Мелани бодрствует, была рада слышать знакомый голос в темноте, но саму Мелани ей видеть не хотелось, и это было понятное желание – она ведь ее ненавидела. За ее раздражающее смирение, за кроткий нрав и сильнее всего, конечно, за Эшли. Только вот теперь ее с Мелани связывали куда более сильные узы, чем ненависть – их общая тайна, зарытая в винограднике.

– Ложись, дорогая, – предложила Мелани и мягко притянула ее на кровать, подсунув под голову подушку, – ты сегодня так устала, ложись.

– Я уже давно устала, – пробормотала Скарлетт, и тут же пожалела, что показала свою слабость Мелани.

Сожаление было недолгим, ведь теперь Скарлетт знала, что Мелани Уилкс в опасную минуту могла быть такой же, как она, – мужественной и решительной. И в ней была та внутренняя сила, которую сама Скарлетт надеялась найти в своей матери, когда возвращалась в Тару. И поэтому она просто неподвижно лежала, позволяя Мелани гладить ее по голове.

– Ты была такой храброй сегодня, Скарлетт, – шептала Мелани, – ты всегда такая храбрая!..

– Замолчи… – Скарлетт недовольно отодвинула голову.

– Никакой солдат не защитил бы нас лучше, чем ты, – Мелани обняла ее за талию и опустила свою голову Скарлетт на плечо.

– Ну замечательно, теперь я женщина-солдат… если у меня будет такая репутация, я никогда не найду себе мужа, – Скарлетт подумала, что Мелани наверняка сейчас вспомнила о Чарльзе.

Но Мелани только хихикнула ей в плечо, и Скарлетт, не удержавшись, хихикнула тоже. А потом кровать затряслась от их сдавленного смеха. Мелани прижалась теснее, и Скарлетт внезапно подумала об Эшли. Эта женщина лежала с ним в одной постели, обнимала его, прижималась к его плечу. Смеялись ли они в ночной тишине?..

Скарлетт  вдруг вспомнила о янки, которого убила. Мог ли и Эшли лежать сейчас в такой же безызвестной могиле? Или его труп валялся среди множества других на каком-нибудь далеком поле битвы?.. Нет, он не мог умереть! Только не он!.. Это невозможно. Она прижалась к Мелани и обняла ее так, будто это был Эшли. Ведь он провел ночь со своей женой, прежде чем уехать.

– Что бы без тебя делала, моя дорогая… – сказала Мелани и поцеловала ее. Скарлетт представила, что поцелуй Эшли еще не растаял с этих губ, и его объятья еще окутывали это тело, и тогда она прильнула к Мелани и прижалась к ее губам, раздвинула их языком и поцеловала, будто целуя своего возлюбленного.

У Скарлетт закружилась голова, и кожу стало покалывать там, где она соприкасалась с другой женщиной. Мягкие губы Мелани ответили на поцелуй, а ее рука ласкала волосы подруги.  Скарлетт забыла, где они находятся, так  хорошо и тепло ей было сейчас, что она не хотела расставаться с грезой.

А потом Мелани отстранилась. Она продолжала обнимать Скарлетт, но уже спокойно и лишь слегка касаясь ее тела.

– Ты сама не своя, – ее голос был ласков и терпелив, и именно такую Мелани Скарлетт презирала и ненавидела до зубовного скрежета. – Тебе плохо?..

– Нет, – ответила Скарлетт. Ей было стыдно и неприятно. «И почему я вела себя так по-дурацки?..». – Я пойду к себе и лягу спать.

Мелани не возражала, она мягко сжала ладонь подруги, но та, недовольно скривившись, высвободилась.

Вернувшись к себе, Скарлетт безуспешно пыталась заснуть, мучаясь от болей в натруженной спине и воспалившейся ноге. «Тара пока в безопасности, мой любимый обязательно вернется». Она лежала с закрытыми глазами, вдыхала свежий ночной воздух и думала об Эшли до рассвета.

 


End file.
